Bloody Knuckle
by HomoSocks
Summary: Soifon is a very troubled teen, her life seems to be going in an awful direction. This story recounts the events of the summer of 1998. The summer that Soifon's life started to turn around... At least it started to become a little less shitty. SoifonღYoruichi
1. ღAnywhere But Hereღ

**A/N: It is I! Your favorite author~! Welcome to my newest story, one I am very excited for. This was my first hardcore ship after I entered the Bleach fandom and I hope this story I created reflects that. I'm pretty proud of the concept and everything so please leave thoughts! This opening chapter introduces the characters and such. Fluffy feels will be coming very soon, build up is key in ships~. The year 1998 is near and dear to my heart for some reason. I loved the late 90's, a lot of my favorite things about the 90's come from 1998. That includes a little brother~. I'm done rambling now so please enjoy.**

**Summary: _"She's got you high and you don't even know yet.~" _Soifon is a very troubled teen, her life seems to be going in an awful direction. This story recounts the events of the summer of 1998. The summer that Soifon's life started to turn around... At least it started to become a little less shitty.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family/Humor/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: Soifon**ღYoruichi****

_.oO Bloody Knuckle Oo._

Brightly colored blue flip flops cracking against the marble floor of the hallway was the signal. The signal for all of the other students to clear a path, which they did. Occasionally a new student didn't get the drift. The Demon of Karakura High would be quick to put those fools in their place, the other students would just watch. Mercy wasn't in her dictionary after all, she wouldn't forgive anyone stepping in. Even most of the teachers at the school knew better than to cross her.

The Demon of Karakura High was only a title given to her by classmates. The name of the girl in the blue flip flops was really Soifon, not that many people called her by her real name.

She was a thin girl, despite being so thin she had a few nice curves at the waist and a toned body. Not that many would know considering she chose to wear the boys school uniform. The uniform was black and was the norm when it came to Japanese boys school uniforms. What was more unusual other than a girl wearing it_ was_ who the girl wearing it was.

Soifon was an enigma, a jigsaw puzzle no one could figure out. A bandage covered a cut on her cheek, that was usually accompanied by one black eye. There was also blood stained bandages around her knuckles most days. She was a punk there was no doubt about that. Always searching for trouble, maybe trouble just found her. Either way it didn't change the fact that she was a strange person.

The girl had short dark hair that was just a few shades away from being completely black. A white and black school bag was thrown over her shoulder, bouncing with each step she took. Her light grey eyes giving the students she was passing a nasty glare.

Soifon was heading home now even though it was only lunch time. It wasn't like anyone would stop her, she had no friends, teachers were too scared of her to speak out. At least too afraid to confront her directly. Most teachers had no problem running around her back to go snitch to the old man.

Much to her surprise however she came across someone blocking her path just outside. One of her narrow eyebrows arched looking over the boy carefully, this wasn't the first time he had confronted her. He had some guts at the very least, he could take a pounding.

"Soifon." He was also one of the very few people who had the guts to speak to her. Using her name too, ballsy.

"Kurosaki." Soifon acknowledged him walking down the front steps until she was standing in from of him. Ichigo Kurosaki was wearing the same school uniform as she was, they were both first years. Being in the same year it was only natural they got into a few scuffles. Though they were usually no fun since Kurosaki refused to throw a punch. He managed to land a good shot on her in their last encounter that resulted in her current black eye.

"Listen..." Ichigo started trying to find the right words. He realized he better start talking quickly, the impatient look on Soifon's face wasn't a good sign. "About the other day. I didn't mean to- I mean I swung out of instinct."

"I was beating the piss out of you. You had every right to swing." Soifon growled growing irritated with him. "I've had enough of that chivalrous bullshit."

"I'm not into hitting girls." Ichigo hissed back obviously become frustrated with her stubborn attitude. "So just leave it."

"Not a chance." She took a step forward getting into Ichigo's personal space. Her eyes narrowing threateningly. The two of them did this often, Ichigo was the other punk of Karakura Highschool, that made them rivals of sorts. The last time they got into an argument it resulted in a brief brawl that was over a spot in a lunch line. Despite being so serious that didn't make her mature like many would assume.

"I'm telling you to stop, Soifon." Ichigo warned once more. "I've had enough of this- What are you looking at?!" Ichigo shot a look over at the front door of the school. The crowd that was beginning to form scattered when they were found out. It seems the fights between the demon and the strawberry could still draw in an audience.

"Move out of my way, Kurosaki." Soifon muttered then refusing to meet his eyes. She was sick of him trying to be decent, that just didn't sit well with her.

"I'm trying to apologize here." Ichigo tried to get his point across again without her sidetracking him.

"Don't apologize to me." Her fists clenched at her sides while her stare remained pointing at the ground. "Don't ever apologize to me, Kurosaki." With that she brushed past her roughly bumping his shoulder with hers. He wasn't any fun for her today so there wasn't any reason to stick around.

"Wait! I'm not done!" Ichigo called after her only to be ignored. "Someone was looking for you today! Some transfer student I think!"

Soifon stopped for a moment hearing what he said. Someone looking for her? It wasn't too uncommon, she was one of the most notorious highschool students in town. Maybe someone she embarrassed was out to get her again. But an transfer student... A possibility crossed her mind that made her heart skip a beat, she quickly dismissed the thought. She couldn't even accept that as a possibility.

Soifon was on her way home trying to forget about her conversation with Ichigo when another disturbance threatened to ruin her day. It came in the form of a big teenager that looked like a full blown yakuza member. He looked mean, really he was just a big softy, not her type at all.

_"Soifon!"_

A loud overbearing voice was all too familiar to the thin girl. His name was Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Omeada, a first year at Karakura High like her. He looked tough enough to get away with scaring all the other first years with the exception of a handful like herself and Kurosaki. Omeada certainly fit the mold as your average street punk at least in the looks department.

She could only assume he was skipping school since he was so far from it. Just her luck running into him on her way home. For some strange reason Omeada had taken a liking to Soifon, admiration maybe. Whatever he felt was unwanted by her, she had no need for a friend like him.

"Omeada." Soifon looked over at the boy running over to her. He was met with a knee in the gut for a greeting. Sure, he was a softy but he always took her beatings in stride. It pissed her off... "Afternoon."

""A-After-.. noon.." Omeada managed to choke out while gasping for air. He was cradling his sore stomach while continuing to walk beside her.

"I was just heading home so just go back to whatever you were doing." Soifon told the bigger male simply. She was in a pretty foul mood now, especially after being patronized by Ichigo.

"Let's hangout." Omeada suggested still trying to collect oxygen for his lungs. "I can be your right hand man, that offer is still on the table." Uh, yes. Omeada had kept approaching her about putting together a 'crew'. Most rebellious highschool kids ran around in packs, Soifon found the concept cowardly.

"Bother me with your dribble later, Omeada." Soifon told the boy before putting her agile body to good use. She hopped up onto a trash can before leaping over a stone wall to escape Omeada's endless nonsense. She heard the big idiot making a ruckus on the other side trying to get over the wall. Once she heard the trash can making a crashing sound she knew he was too clumsy to follow her.

From there it was a short walk to her home. It was a decent sized place by Japan's standards, very old fashioned as well. The girl opened the front door trying to make as little noise as possible. She kicked off her flip flops before moving into the house muttering 'I'm home' under her breath.

Slowly she made her way to the living room, without fail he was there. Smoking out of his pipe while sitting on the couch watching some news on the television. Holding her breath she tried to walk past the room, that wouldn't happen though.

"I didn't hear you come in." Shigekuni Yamamoto said out loud in a calm tone. That old man was her guardian, he had been for so long now. He was the one person in the world that could keep Soifon under control. Well, at least when they were in the same room. "I may not be able to hear you come in anymore. But, I'm not senile enough for you to just walk right past me."

"Why did you stop me?" Soifon asked just wanting to go to her room and avoid another lecture.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Her guardian asked turning his gaze over at the doorway she was standing in. Soifon bit her lip trying to keep her face completely blank, she didn't want him to read her like a book. He usually could, dammit that got on her nerves.

"I feel ill." Soifon lied blatantly.

"You've been ill so much lately." Yamamoto pointed out taking another puffed from his pipe. "Perhaps I should take you to a doctor... Mysterious bruises keep appearing on your face as well. Is that apart of this illness?"

"Who knows..." Soifon retorted starting to feel bitter all over again. She just wanted to be alone, what was with today? People were just bothering her nonstop, where were they all when she wanted company? That ship had already sailed now.

"Could it be the martial arts I taught you is being put to poor use?" Yamamoto continued as calmly as he had begun. Even though his voice was so steady and cool Soifon felt like he was grilling her.

"What do you care?" Soifon looked away from him, she couldn't look him in the eyes. Not now.

"You'll never find happiness with sorrow in your fists, Soifon." She clenched her fist hearing that... What the _fuck_ did that even mean? Was that suppose to be a riddle or a line from a poem. It was just nonsense to her, nonsense she didn't need to think hard about. "Oh yes... I forgot. Old age must be getting to me. We have a guest."

Soifon managed to glance over at him when he said that, her eyes froze up. What Kurosaki had said to her today made sense to her in that moment. The possibility she didn't want to accept. Then it was what she feared after all, Soifon looked down the hall behind her. There she saw a flash of purple as a person exited the kitchen.

"Your sister student is here."

"Sup, Soifon.~"

The thin girl turned on her heels running for the front door, she had to get away from her. Soifon refused to see her, not after so long. She wasn't ready for this yet, she might never be. Soifon grabbed her flip flops before sprinting out the door and down the street. Where was she going?

_Anywhere but there._

_.oO1Oo._

All of the eyes on that street were turning toward her it wasn't at all unexpected. After all it wasn't often that an exotic beauty was caught walking through a small place like Karakura Town. Purple hair, stunning golden eyes, ebony skin, breathtaking body. Her name was Yoruichi Shihōin, this was her first time back in Karakura town in three years.

She had been overseas studying abroad on a big scholarship, the big city was fun. But ultimately it turned into a bore, Yoruichi enjoyed the simple yet entertaining place where she spent the majority of her youth more.

She came from the wealthy Shihōin family, with parents like that it was no wonder she was neglected. She spent her early life locked away in this corner of a foreign country. A family friend had basically raised her, she honestly thought of that family friend as more of a parent than her real ones. Which why it came as no surprise that they stopped talking to her once she announced she'd be giving up that big scholarship.

That didn't bother her much, after all it wasn't like they talked much anyway. Now that she was back in Japan that close family friend had once again opened up his home to her. That old man looked like a scary bastard, in reality he was the most kind hearted person she'd ever known. Yoruichi wasn't the first person he'd opened up his home too, nor would she be the last.

She entered the highschool to make sure everything was in order for her to start the following week. There she was able to see one of the other children old man Yama once took into his home. She smiled brightly recognizing him.

"Shunsui! How is it hanging?" She asked cheerfully strutting over to the man.

"Yoruichi?" He asked unsure at first, though that unique look of hers was proof enough of her identity. The man grinned rubbing the nape of his neck as she approached. "You really shouldn't be so formal with me in school. I'm a teacher." He chuckled before giving her a wink. "It's nice to see you though."

"Still the same old pervert I see, Shun- Oh. I mean Kyōraku-sensei.~"

"You are going to get me in trouble, Yoruichi." Shunsui whined pouting his lips.

"Kyōraku-sensei!" A new voice cut into their conversation, Yoruichi turned to see a strange boy. It wasn't everyday you saw a Japanese boy with hair the color of a berry. What made him stranger was the bruises he wore on his face, they were familiar somehow. "Can I do my make-up exam another time?" The boy asked once he was in front of the teacher.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Shunsui greeted the boy happily giving him a big pat on the back. "How nice of you to show up at just the right time." The Kurosaki boy seemed confused by his teacher's words before he directed his attention to the girl beside them. "This is Yoruichi Shihōin, a transfer student. She'll be a third year here at Karakura High."

"Howdy, berry-boy." Yoruichi waved with a smirk curving her full lips. With that Ichigo was asked to show his upperclassmen around, a subtle punishment for him ditching a make-up exam. Oh, Shunsui could be cruel at times, especially sticking a poor first year with _her_ of all people.

After what she thought was an appropriate amount of hazing and sexual harassment Yoruichi finally asked a serious question.

"Say do you know anyone named Soifon?" Yoruichi's bright eyes watched him carefully, she saw him pause for a long moment. So that is why those bruises on his face looked so familiar. Her smirk grew in size upon that little realization. "Who looks worst you or, her?"

"To tell you the truth Shihōin-"

"I won't accept that." Yoruichi cut him off clicking her tongue and wagging a long finger at him. She was amused by his reaction, she could practically see the vein in his temple pulse like some sort of anime character. Yes, Yoruichi could see why Soifon played with this one. "Just call me, _senpai_."

"To tell you the truth," Ichigo continued trying not to sound annoyed with the older girl. "I punched her by accident the other day, senpai."

Ichigo was bewildered when the girl beside him starting laughing out loud. She was laughing so hard she was grabbing at her stomach, Ichigo all of a sudden wasn't sure if his senpai was sane. What was so funny about him punching a girl? After Yoruichi laughing fit calmed down she wiped a tear from her eye before speaking.

"You actually landed a punch on Soifon? And by accident no less." The ebony girl giggled a bit again at the thought of it. "You must be one hell of natural then, unless you trained under someone."

"I took a few classes with my friend Tatsuki when I was little but that was years ago." Ichigo admitted with a shrug still not understanding what the big joke was about.

"Do me a favor, berry-boy." Yoruichi turned to the first year with a smile still on her face. "If you see her, tell her I am looking for her."

_.oO2Oo._

"Soifon!?"

_Why?_ That was all that was going through Yoruichi's head, Soifon had just bolted out of the house like she'd seen a ghost. Was Yoruichi stupid for expecting a warmer welcome? Things somehow seemed different than before... The old man had a white beard, the school was full of new students, the house was messier than she remembered. But the most striking difference...

_Where had that cute little girl she'd known gone?_

_.oO Anywhere But Here Oo._


	2. ღEmpty Spaceღ

_Her room was empty..._

_She was already gone..._

_Without a word to her..._

_.oO Empty Space Oo._

Soifon was still running, trying to put as much distance between her and that house as possible. It didn't seem like the exotic girl with the purple hair was following her. Soifon wasn't taking any chances however, she kept moving. Storm clouds began forming in the sky above causing everything around her to become dark like night was falling.

It was very symbolic in a way. The thin girl was too busy trying to figure out where she was going to go to notice it. Thoughts of _why_ her sister student had returned after all this time was also racing through Soifon's head.

Now after all this time she decided to show her face like everything was how it used to be. After three years nothing was the same as it had been, Soifon had changed, her metamorphosis set in motion by Yoruichi's absence. She would never allow herself to hurt like that again. Though if that were true... What was this strain in Soifon's chest.

Soifon continued sprinting until she was approaching the end of town, running like she was trying to escape her own thoughts now. These three years she had tried to remove herself from the world, trying to make herself ice cold. Unbreakable steel, that was her goal, she wanted to be a human shield. Soifon thought she had succeeded in this until she saw Yoruichi's face again.

What the hell was with that smirk on her face? Where did she get off smirking at Soifon like that? It pissed her off more than anything in the world, Yoruichi pissed her off more than anyone in the world!

Was it anger or, was it fear? Soifon never ran from a fight though she currently wanted nothing more than to escape this one. It was like a spell the older girl had over Soifon that even now she couldn't shake. Always teasing her, leading her on, laughing in her face. Yoruichi did all that and more, how could something so cruel feel so sweet at the same time.

Soifon often wondered about that.

The runaway turned a sharp corner running right into a big stomach. She hissed regaining her balance managing to stay on her feet, she shot her icy light grey glare up at the person who she hit. Soifon was surprised seeing that she had run into someone else she escaped earlier.

"Soifon." Omeada stumbled backwards to get out of her striking range, he wasn't in the mood to get any new bruises today. "I thought you were going home?" The look on her face told him to not pursuit that subject further. He knew better than to keep questioning her about home. "Anyway good thing I found you."

"Why would running into you ever be a good thing?" Soifon asked threateningly, Omeada took another step back for good measure.

"Well I can't exactly drink this all by myself." The thin girl noticed what he was holding then, numerous bottles of saké. "Well I can drink them all by myself... But drinks are no fun without company!" Omeada continued rambling, inviting her along to drink with him.

Despite being a rebellious hell raiser at school and on the street Soifon honestly hadn't done many things that would be considered bad. Outside of fighting of course. Soifon had never had a drop of alcohol in her life, the idea of trying some now wasn't a bad idea. She could drown away this anxiety that as currently driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Fine." Soifon answered him simply before walking ahead. "Let's do it."

A look of complete shock appeared over Omeada's features when she agreed to his proposal. That was the first time she ever agreed to anything he suggested, she usually just beat him up or ran away. After a moment of standing frozen Soifon looked back at him impatiently asking if he was coming. Omeada nodded in a panic before hurrying after her.

The two of them settled on the small bridge that led out of town. It was a pretty barren area, just a simple back road, the main exit out of the city was few miles back. There was no chance of them being caught drinking here, they were safe to carry on as they pleased.

Soifon's flip flops dangled from her feet while she sat on the edge of the bridge. She watched the stream of water below her, it looked dark blue like her hair did in the shadows of the storm clouds above. Omeada settled himself beside her hoping she wouldn't push him into the water and take the booze for herself.

She didn't thankfully. The two of them began drinking wordlessly passing the bottle back and forth. The alcohol was bitter and burned her throat as it went down, Soifon managed to suffer through it. The buzz she began feeling made the burning sensation in her throat worth it, eventually she forgot about the soreness all together.

There was an unexpected side effect from the sake however, Soifon is what would be called a loud drunk. Before she knew it she began talking to the bigger teenager beside her. It was like a second nature, she couldn't help but begin to tell him everything on her mind.

_This led to her telling him a story._

_.oO 1995 Oo._

"You won't hit me like that Soifon.~"

"You're too quick, Yoruichi!"

Two young girls were in the dojo behind Shigekuni Yamamoto's house, both of them sparring. Both of them were wearing white gis while dancing around each other, one of them occasionally throwing a jab. They came back here often, they could go all out with each other without any worries.

Yoruichi was more flashy than Soifon however. Yoruichi was flexible like a cat and always eager to flip around showing off her background in gymnastics. She was so quick Soifon could hardly ever land a punch. More times than less these sparring sessions ended with Soifon flat on her back.

That didn't bother the younger girl much, she looked up to Yoruichi more than anyone in the world. She has looked up at Yoruichi from the ground since they met that snowy day all those years ago. Old man Yama took Soifon in shortly after that.

Soifon never knew the warmth of a family until Yamamoto invited her into his home. She went from being alone to having a house full of other children just like her. All the older children had moved out however, all that remained inside the home were Soifon and Yoruichi. It wasn't as crowded as it once was but being alone with Yoruichi like this... Soifon couldn't ask for anything more.

"Gotcha!" The older girl exclaimed crouching down low to sweep Soifon's legs out. The thin girl thumped against the floor below her looking up at the ceiling, Yoruichi wasn't done yet however. She pounced on top of Soifon pinning her wrists to the floor below her. "Do I get a prize?" The girl's golden eyes had a glint of mischief in them.

Soifon struggled weakly against Yoruichi's grip on her tiny wrists, her back arched from the ground in a half assed attempt at escape. Really she didn't want to go anywhere, she was content being right under Yoruichi like this. Though she could do without this teasing... Soifon hated when Yoruichi led her on like this. It made her wonder if the older girl knew that Soifon was exclusively interested in girl's or not.

Hormones were raging through the young middle school girl just beginning to grow into a teenager. Yoruichi was already just about to enter her first year of highschool, obviously much more mature than Soifon. The younger girl was just beginning to take note of all of Yoruichi's assets much to her own shame.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..." Soifon uttered breathlessly. Desperate grey eyes looking up at her, body arching into her more begging for attention. Soifon's lips parted slightly agape, Yoruichi's playful hand smoothed down Soifon's arm gently releasing her wrist. A light chuckle came from behind Yoruichi's plush lips.

"Oh my," She began with that usual smirk of hers. "There you go giving me that honorific again."

A light blush colored the bridge of Soifon's nose, it was embarrassing when Yoruichi pointed things like that out. Even so Soifon lifted her head trying to get closer to Yoruichi, hoping for the chance to capture her lips. Before Soifon had the chance to get close enough they were interrupted.

"Yoruichi. Your parents called, they want to speak to you."

Yoruichi straightened up suddenly feeling far away and out of Soifon's reach. Sighing softly the thin girl turned her head to see Yamamoto standing in the dojo's doorway.

Later that night Soifon was getting ready for sleep brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, Soifon wasn't sure what she was looking for. Soifon was still trying to find herself, she hadn't yet figured out the kind of person she wanted to be. As she was now, Soifon was an innocent and relatively sweet girl. Soifon did have a bit of a feisty side but nothing out of control. Everything about her was normal for an average middle school girl in Japan.

In the mirror she saw the older girl that lived in the house approaching. Smiling slightly Soifon swung around to look at the girl sneaking up on her. Yoruichi flicked the younger girl's nose with a playful grin etched on her lips.

"How are you feeling about school?" Yoruichi asked passing Soifon to grab the toothbrush that belonged to her. It wasn't unusual for Yoruichi to ask Soifon about school but this time the question seemed out of the blue. "Do you have friends?" That question confused Soifon further, it seemed forced.

"I get perfect marks in almost everything." Soifon answered trying her utmost to sound humble but at the same time yearning for the older girl's praise. "I have a few friends too. They're nice." Soifon finished before rinsing her mouth of the toothpaste.

"I see." The ebony girl nodded before beginning to brush her own teeth. Soifon couldn't help but admire the white teeth as her oldest friend polished them for a few moments before looking away. A fresh blush began to form across the pale girl's cheeks.

"Yoruichi..."

"Listen." Soifon felt her heart pound against her chest when a soft hand grabbed the fabric of her sleeve. "I wanted to tell you something for a while now..." Soifon's stomach twisted into knots hearing the those words escape Yoruichi. She swung her head around to look at the girl while she spoke, her eyes gleaming with hopefulness.

Soifon felt a stabbing disappointment when Yoruichi refused to meet her eyes, instead she directed that golden eyed gaze to the ground. The thin girl tried to remain hopeful. She brought a hand up to cradle the one Yoruichi was gripping her sleeve with. Soifon felt Yoruichi's hand shaking under her soft caresses. Worry started to bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

_"It's nothing."_

That was the last time she saw Yoruichi, the next day her room was empty. Soifon's knees buckled at her empty doorway, she broke down right then and there. Yoruichi went back to her family... Soifon had almost forgotten that Yoruichi wasn't like the other children that had passed through old man Yama's house.

_Yoruichi had a real family._

_.oO 1998 Oo._

That old man never told her about Soifon, he never said she was so broken up. How was she suppose to know? Maybe that was an excuse, maybe Yoruichi didn't want to face the reality of things. Maybe she was the one running scared. Now she was running around the streets of Karakura, looking for any sign of Soifon.

Yoruichi had a long talk with Yamamoto after Soifon left, he explained he only wanted the best for them. Yoruichi was far too wild even for Yamamoto, eager and curious. Time away from this place had been a good thing for her as a person. As for Soifon, she gained some independence, no longer in the older girl's shadow. Yoruichi knew that much was true. She never would have imagined Soifon running away like that three years ago.

It was Yoruichi's turn now to chase Soifon's shadow. She would do that gladly for the younger girl, she'd bring her home by the end of the night. Storm clouds were gathering above her. Even if it started pouring Yoruichi wouldn't let something so little stop her.

It took a while but she found her way down an old back road, a place she used to go with Soifon in the past. Sure enough she saw the thin girl sitting on the bridge with another strange figure.

_A pervert?!_

Yoruichi rushed over to them as fast as she could, she wouldn't let that creep steal Soifon innocence! Without warning the ebony girl charged them swinging one of her mighty legs forth colliding with the side of the male's big head.

Omeada groaned after being thrown from his seat on the bridge, a bottle of alcohol rolling with him. That sick perv! He was getting Soifon drunk to take advantage of her! No way Yoruichi would let that sit, she cracked her knuckles approaching the already dazed Omeada.

"You _bitch_..." A slurred voice behind her hissed.

Yoruchi had fast enough reflexes to avoid a sucker punch gracefully spinning anyway. Soifon who had thrown the punch stumbled trying to stay on her feet, she was completely hammered. How drunk had she gotten with this big creep. Why was she trying to attack her, didn't Soifon realize she was there to rescue her!

"Why are you with this perverted old man!" Yoruichi pointing an accusing at the big male on the ground who was still rubbing his face.

"He's a first year like me you moron!" Soifon shouted back angrily staggering back toward Yoruichi. Soifon swung again and hit only air. Dodging a drunk Soifon was all too easy for Yoruichi. "I already told him I'm not into guys! We're only friends!" Soifon continued on in a drunken rant not realizing she used the word 'friends'.

"Okay I get it." Yoruichi tried to calm Soifon down only to get swatted at again. "Let's just go home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Soifon growled swaying back and forth still in a slow pursuit of Yoruichi. "Just fight me you bitch!"

Fine she'd give Soifon what she wanted, Yoruichi dodged a series of surprisingly swift strikes from Soifon. It seems the tiny girl was even dangerous when drunk, at least when she was angry. Yoruichi thrust out her palm hitting Soifon square in the chest knocking the thin girl back onto her ass. Omeada called out to her to see if she was alright. His voice was a little too excited for someone who was concerned. Omeada still seemed overjoyed he was called a friend.

"Don't bother me while I'm fighting..." Soifon let out a series of drunken hiccups then while struggling back to her feet. She got back into a sloppy fighting stance before coming back at Yoruichi. Did she not know when enough was enough? Yoruichi was ready to knock Soifon over again when her words stopped Yoruichi in her tracks.

"_I hate you, Yoruichi!_"

Soifon's glazed over eyes widened when she felt her fist firmly collide with something. Rain started falling from the sky at that moment, a heavy shower that began soaking her uniform. Slowly Soifon looked up to see her fist snug against Yoruichi's cheek. The gash on her knuckles reopened causing her blood to drip down Yoruichi's cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Soifon cried out in child-like frustration. She hit Yoruichi, she _never_ hit Yoruichi... Yet... Yet... "Fight me, dammit!" Soifon pleaded before throwing another punch that landed around the dark girl's shoulder. And another that hit her chest, another that weakly brushed her chin. One more time Soifon looked up at the older girl. Her lip was quivering and tears freely rolling down her face.

"Why did you leave me, Yoruichi-sama?"

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	3. ღHow It Seemsღ

Soifon had blacked out.

When she slowly began to regain consciousness a terrible migraine threatened to split her head opened. She had heard of hangovers before but she'd never experienced one. The sick girl felt a little warmth while laying in bed, she didn't know what that could be. Soifon just dismissed it squinting her eyes opened only to close them again.

She was sick and tired, this bed was more comfortable than usual. The thought of waking up to started the day wasn't one she felt like facing. She skipped so many days of class already, what was one more? Soifon couldn't remember why she was feeling so hungover in the first place. In fact the last day was still a blur to the young girl.

Again, Soifon thought nothing of this. Instead she marveled at how wonderful the warmth the bed felt on her sore body. Some rest and relaxation might just be what the easily angered girl needed. Yes, maybe some rest would make her less bitchy. With that in mind Soifon decided that she'd spent the day in bed.

Soifon groaned trying to roll over in bed, an arm around her stomach prevented that. Her plans for the day changed immediately, she shot up straight in the bed. Her pale lids snapping opened to find the intruder in her bed.

"Y-Y-Yoruichi!" Soifon choked out finally realizing what that warmth in her bed was. Unsurprisingly, Yoruichi was up with her cheek propped on her palm, signature smirk on her full lips. Soifon scooted back on her ass until her back was pressing against the headboard to create distance between them.

"You've been out since last afternoon, sleepyhead.~" Yoruichi hummed happily, her golden eyes held a glint of playfulness. Soifon watched as those golden eyes lowered looking over her body, that made Soifon nervous. Her own grey eyes glanced down at her thin body, she was only dressed in a lacy black bra and her black panties decorated with skulls.

Panic set into Soifon as she pulled her knees to her body trying to cover up modestly. How did she end up like this?! That was when some of the events from the other night came back to her... The last thing she remembered was looking up at Yoruichi while... Crying.

"What did you do to me?!" Soifon asked with a dark blush coloring her cheeks. Yoruichi chuckled comparing the shade of red on her pale friend's face to a tomato.

"I stripped you." Yoruichi admitted shamelessly. "Your clothes were soaked with rain water, you were shivering. So I decided to warm you up before you caught a nasty cold. I just fell asleep after a while." Soifon relaxed a bit then when given a real explanation. The latter sounded much better than '_I stripped you'_.

"It's none of your business if I get sick, okay?" Soifon tried to sound tough but it was completely impossible in this predicament.

"Next time I'll be sure to leave you on the side of the road." Yoruichi teased sitting up in the bed next to Soifon. The pale girl felt her neck flare up being engulfed in a dark blush also. How shameless could the older girl be with everything right in the opened like this?! Soifon couldn't tear her eyes away from Yoruichi bra clad breasts, they were easily a few sizes larger than her own. On top of that the bra cups were see through...

"See something you like?" Yoruichi teased some more arching one of her thin purple brows.

"P-Pervert!" Soifon exclaimed before falling right out of the bed folding up on the floor on impact. Again she felt she was in a rather exposed position. It was so embarrassing seeing Yoruichi peek over the bed at her.

Soifon scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. As soon as she was up she snatched a sheet from the bed to wrap around her body. Soifon wasn't as confident in herself as Yoruichi was, at least when it came to appearance.

"Listen!" Soifon started point an accusing finger at the ebony beauty still watching from the bed. "If we're going to live under the same roof again you need to stay out of my space!"

"I won't make any promises." Yoruichi told Soifon simply sticking her tongue up to taunt the thin girl.

"Whatever! I'm going to get ready for school." Soifon turned on her heels forgetting to cover her backside giving Yoruichi a pleasant view. It seemed not _all_ of Soifon was flat after all. Soifon seemed very flustered between forgetting that and suggesting they actually _go_ to school. Her attitude still needed work... Thankfully Yoruichi could see glimpses of that cute little girl again.

"Don't you dare follow me into the bathroom!"

_.oO1Oo._

The ebony girl felt like time was standing still as she looked into those teary grey hues. For a moment Yoruichi felt like crying too. Soifon didn't allowed that though, her lids fluttered shut before the thin girl felt into Yoruichi. The older girl held Soifon against her chest to keep the young drunken girl from falling to the cement.

Soifon had gotten so drunk she had passed out. Not surprising after how much Soifon had worked herself up while trying to fight Yoruichi. The rain that was coming from the sky only started to come down harder. Soifon was starting to slip out of her arms, Yoruichi looked over to the big teenager she kicked growling.

"A little help here?" She demanded in a threatening tone.

Omeada yelped quickly stumbling forward to help the ebony girl. It looked like this very adult-looking first year could at least handle his alcohol, he wasn't as messed up as Soifon. With his help she was able to get Soifon on her back to piggyback her home. Yoruichi glanced over at Omeada again giving him a harder look.

"She said you were her friend?" Yoruichi recalled not taking her eyes off him. Her intense gaze was enough to have Omeada quaking in his boots. Why were all the girls around here so scary!?

"Y-Yeah!" Omeada cried out nervously nodding his head repeatedly.

"I see," Yoruichi's lips tugged into a soft smile. "Thank you for taking care of her." That statement caught Omeada by surprise like most things had that day. He bowed his head humbly thanking her right back. From Soifon's story as bitter as it was, he could tell this Yoruichi was very special to Soifon. Whether it was as friends, rivals, or something else.

"However," Yoruichi's smile disappeared replaced by a look of pure malice that struck fear into Omeada's very soul. "If you ever give alcohol to Soifon again... I'll kill you."

"Y-Y-Yes, m-ma'am!"

With all of that out of the way Yoruchi started on the walk home with Soifon. It was nostalgic carrying the younger girl back to the house like this, it reminded her of the old days. The way Soifon's warm breath tickled her neck, the sound of her light breaths in her ear. Yoruichi would almost call it romantic! Well, if it weren't for the occasional drunken hiccup and strong scent of alcohol.

Yoruichi wasn't complaining though, she'd take what she could get. It had been so long since they'd been so close and Soifon had given the older girl quite the scare today running away like that. This was peaceful, only the two of them and the rain.

Yoruichi only hoped Soifon's attitude would be a little better when she woke up. The ebony girl wasn't really thrilled with the idea of starting back from square one. If that is what it took however Yoruichi would gladly do it for Soifon. Yoruichi wasn't ready to let go of the thin girl yet. She'd hold on even if Soifon wanted to cut ties.

_.oO2Oo._

It wasn't like she was any less angry with Yoruichi abandoning her... Soifon just figured if they were going to live together she should just suck it up. After all it wasn't like she could change old man Yama's mind after its been made up.

That was still no excuse for this!

Just because Soifon decided not to be as hard on Yoruichi didn't mean she gave the older girl permission to walk with her to school. It was a very awkward situation for Soifon. She was totally out of her element being out in public with Yoruichi like this, the pair were receiving looks from other students.

They were all probably wondering what in the world the Demon of Karakura High was doing with a gorgeous new third year exchange student. Soifon didn't really care about her reputation in the school. It still felt like a waste to destroy it for no reason, would anyone take her serious after this? Soifon couldn't stand being made a joke.

The two of them looked like complete opposites. Soifon's rough look and her boys uniform, Yoruichi's fashionable look and girls uniform. They looked like the biggest odd couple Karakura highschool had ever seen. The thin girl tried to sneak away from the girl walking beside her, perhaps she could savage this before they got to school.

"Hey. Lemme go." Soifon muttered under her breath when Yoruichi grabbed the back of Soifon's uniform to keep her from getting too far. What was the darker girl's problem, was she trying to sabotage her image? Yoruichi, of course looked over giving the pale girl that dazzling smile that made her stop struggling.

"What are you so worried about?" She asked Soifon happily. "I'll punch someone if they say anything."

_Idiot._ Yoruichi was ready to throw out her reputation as the beautiful third year transfer student. Did she really want to walk to school with the Demon of Karakura High so bad? Whatever. Soifon supposed she didn't have a choice but to grant Yoruichi's desire.

Yeah... It wasn't like Soifon cared about her reputation.

_.oO3Oo._

"Who is she?"

Soifon growled, couldn't she get a moment of rest? All these people pestering her with the same question all day long was really starting to piss her off. The thin girl was hoping for thirty minutes alone for lunch, that is why she snuck up to the roof. Someone was curious enough to follow her all the way up here? Their mistake, no teachers were up here to save them from being pummeled.

She cracked her knuckles putting her boxed lunch to the side getting ready to jump into action. When she turned to look at the person intruding on her meal she had a change of heart. Scoffing, Soifon picked her chopsticks back up getting back to her meal.

"Kurosaki." She managed to speak even with a mouthful of food. Why should she mind her manners around a punk like him?

"Ignoring my question, huh?" Kurosaki rolled his eyes before settling down beside her opening his own lunch. "I met her the other day. That third year you know. She's kinda creepy, she can mimic a man's voice pretty accurately." Ichigo shuttered at the thought.

Soifon laughed lightly at that. Ichigo was stunned to actually hear that sound come from the tiny girl beside him, he didn't know Soifon was capable of laughter. It was a very small laugh but it was still the first time he heard her so much as giggle.

"She did that voice before creeping up behind you and grabbing your ass didn't she?" Soifon asked glancing over at the orange-haired boy beside her.

"Multiple times." Ichigo responded with a depressed sigh, he'd rather forget all that happened. "You still didn't answer me. Who is she?"

"You're so lucky I don't feel like stomping you into the dirt today, Kurosaki."

_.oO I Know It Seems Like I'm Always Upset Oo._

**A/N: Can you feel the fluff? Can you feel the Soifon/Kurosaki bromance connection!? We are getting into some development here with much more to come. **_**Maybe** _**some punks from another school will be added for some additional drama. More backstory is coming delving further into Soifon and Yoruchi's history! I have lots more I want to do so please leave me your thoughts!**


	4. ღSoftieღ

Yoruichi seemed to transfer at just the right time!

This was her favorite time in the summers of Japan, the Cultural Festival was starting to be prepared. Being the responsible third year she was Yoruichi stepped right up to the plate to lead a group. What she didn't expect was just how popular she was already, tons of people came up to her asking to be in her group. It was a shame she couldn't let them all into her group but each group were only allowed a handful of students.

Yoruichi already had a few students in mind. She strolled into the hallway looking for some of the people she wanted to pile into her crew. They had a lot to go over, it was the best to start sooner than later. The ebony girl walked all the way across the school to the first year hallway.

"Berry-boy!" Yoruichi exclaimed seeing one of her ideal partners. He jumped at the volume of her voice turning to her as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Looking as cute as ever!" She hummed teasingly while pressing her breasts into his back.

Ichigo stammered trying to say anything while a blush colored his cheeks. It was fun messing with Ichigo because she knew what kind of guy he was, the perfect gentlemen. If she didn't have her eyes on someone else she might just fall for him.

"Do you have a group for the Cultural Festival yet?" Yoruichi asked casually while twisting his orange hair around one of her fingers. Once more Ichigo tried his best to answer but what he got out couldn't be understood. That is when Yoruichi felt a glare on her, her golden gaze glanced down in front of Ichigo.

That smirk of hers curved her lips when she noticed the girl in front of Ichigo and the look on her face. _How cute._ She looked to be a tomboy much like Soifon only this girl actually opted to wear a girl's school uniform. Yoruichi slid her arm off of Ichigo before approaching the girl.

"Hey, tsundere-chan.~"

"T-Tsundere-chan?" The girl with the black hair growled looking away from Yoruichi. The blush that had been on her cheeks since the ebony girl started harassing Ichigo darkened.

"Senpai!" Ichigo managed to spit out finally stepping in between the two of them. The last thing he needed was for his friend to overreact and start throwing fists. Though, Ichigo would most likely be the target of that attack. "This is Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki? This is the one you took classes with." Yoruichi grinned flashing her bright smile. "I heard you were also captain of the judo club, very impressive."

"You heard about all of that?" Tatsuki asked shuffling her feet nervously.

"I want both of you." Yoruichi declared with a firm nod. With that she took them both by the hand starting to drag them both down the hallway. They both protested though Yoruichi just ignored them, no wasn't an option here for them. They soon realized that.

Of course, Yoruichi was still on the hunt for more fresh meat. A lot of the third years wanted to be in her group though she volunteered to take up a group made solely of first years. She was just the pretty exchanged student after all. She felt like she knew the first years better than most of the third years.

It was a complete stranger that caught her attention next. Yoruichi froze in the middle of the hallway seeing a huge teenager walking toward them, bangs covering his eyes. He looked like a foreigner like her, dark complexion and unique look. His size is what left Yoruichi stunned, it looked like he was _very_ strong. Yoruichi wanted him too.

"Berry-boy," She reached over shaking the taller boy's shoulder lightly. "Who is that big guy?"

"Huh?" It took Ichigo a moment to register what the older girl said. Then he noticed the person Yoruichi was referring to walking toward them. "That's Chad."

"His name is really Sado." Tatsuki corrected quickly. "Ichigo calls him _Chad_ for some reason."

"That is a good nickname!" Yoruichi exclaimed before beginning to wave her arms around to flag down the boy. "Chad! Hey, Chad!" She was totally making a scene in the first year hallway, the pair she was with were clearly flustered by this. As always Yoruichi could care less what people thought of her. Chad looked over at them a bit bewildered by the eccentric girl shouting the nickname only one other person called him.

Without having much choice in the matter Chad continued over to the third year girl. As always he was as polite as possible asking if there was anything he could do to help her. Yoruichi loved this laughing hardily.

"A gentle giant." Yoruichi complimented nodding approvingly. "You're with me."

_.oO1Oo._

Soifon could hear that loud annoying voice down the hallway.

The rebellious girl could already guess what her overexcited counterpart was here for. That stupid Cultural Festival. Soifon had already decided before Yoruichi even returned that she'd have no part in this event. Soifon wasn't about to go back on that either.

The Demon of Karakura High was a loner, how could Yoruichi even expect Soifon to work well in a group? She wouldn't have any of it, her mind was already made up. It wasn't like that idiotic friend of hers was going to change her mind. Her soft spots for Yoruichi were all washed up... Weren't they?

Soifon shoved her hands into her pockets deciding that going home early was probably the best course of action. That way she'd avoid Yoruichi until dinner at least. The thin girl kept her eyes directed at the ground not worried about running into anyone. As always the sound of her flip flops cracking against the marble cleared the crowd for her.

Well the sound cleared all but one this time, one pair of shoes blocked her path. Growling Soifon looked up ready to let whoever was blocking her have it, she paused recognizing just who was in front of her. A third year teacher and someone she knew well.

"Shunsui." Soifon snarled rubbing the nape of her neck.

"Soifon," Shunsui whined playfully despite Soifon's less than friendly greeting. "It's Kyōraku-sensei while we are in school!"

"What do you want?" Soifon cut right to the chase, she didn't want to stick around any longer than she had to. Shunsui's games were the last thing she felt like dealing with at the moment, well besides Yoruichi that is. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"That isn't any way to speak to a teacher." Kyōraku sighed looking over the girl's shoulder at the commotion Yoruichi was making down the hallway. "Now Yoruichi is corrupting Kurosaki-kun, I worked so hard to tutor him too."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Would it kill you to be a little more pleasant?" Kyōraku slumped over like she'd stabbed him, Soifon's words may as well have been a knife. Kyōraku was known for being an oversensitive man. Soifon knew that better than anyone, after all there was a time they lived together. "I just don't want you to be left out. Why don't you go ahead and join their group."

Soifon glanced behind her, Yoruichi seemed to have Kurosaki, Tatsuki, and Yado all under her command. Soifon felt no urge to join them, in fact she felt the complete opposite. She wanted nothing to do with Yoruichi's shenanigans. Soifon shook her head looking back over at the teacher. "I refuse." That was the simple response she gave him.

"I didn't want to resort to this but you left me no choice." Now there was an interesting choice of words. Kyōraku was never one to use threats, he was always a very peaceful guy. Was Kyōraku actually going to try to get her to bend to his will by threatening her? Soifon doubted it, still she was curious seeing him dig into his jacket pocket.

"You won't change my mind." Soifon stated dryly. Finally the teacher managed to pull something from his jacket, it was a few photographs. Soifon's mind came to a horrifying realization then.

_Was this blackmail?_ Kyōraku certainly had embarrassing photos of her laying around. They were both a pair of kid's old man Yamamoto took in. They were more than casual outside of school. He was far too soft for that though, at least that is what she thought. If it wasn't blackmail then what was this?

Wait. These photos weren't of her...

A very subtle blush shaded her pale cheeks getting a good look at one of them. It was the photo of a little girl sitting on the front porch of Yamamoto's house, a oversized backpack on her back. She was grinning for the photo showing off perfect white teeth and sharp canines. She had striking golden eyes and short purple hair.

"A-Are you trying to bribe me, Shunsui?" Soifon asked keeping up her defiant attitude. In reality she was slowly caving in. Yamamoto was very old fashioned, he didn't keep photo books. The only photo in their house was an old group photo above the fireplace, that was the only photo Soifon had of that little girl...

"It isn't a bribe!" Kyōraku waved her off with a friendly chuckle. "I'm only offering a few photos if you do what I want."

"That's a bribe!"

After that short conversation with the teacher Soifon found herself in an empty classroom after school with the others. Soifon decided to join Yoruichi's merry band of idiots after all. A bribe was a bribe, a deal was a deal. Now a few old photos of Yoruichi sat safely in her pocket... _What a dirty trick._

Soifon looked bored and out of place. She placed her face in her palms counting down the seconds until she'd be allowed to head home. Even then she'd have to put up with Yoruichi the whole walk home. Her grey eyes peek out from her fingers taking a closer look at group surrounding her.

Yoruichi, Sado, Tatsuki, Kurosaki, it was just a bunch of outcasts. Sato was intimating to nearly everyone in school despite being so soft, the unapproachable giant. Kurosaki was just terrible at everything in her opinion, that constant scowl on his face didn't help him make friends either. Tatsuki was a tomboy that a lot of the other girls wanted nothing to do with.

Of course there was Yoruichi, popular by every sense of the word. Even though she's only been here a week Yoruichi has made more friends than Soifon has had in three years. Still Soifon doubted any of them knew the real Yoruichi. The ebony girl wore so many faces even Soifon didn't know when she was talking to the real Yoruichi.

It was only natural. Coming from such an entitled family Soifon would assume it was hard for Yoruichi to meet real friends. Politics and money can ruin a childhood, at least that is what Soifon thought. Yoruichi never talked about her family much, well... Her real family that is.

In fact Soifon wasn't even sure why Yoruichi started living with the old man in the first place. She didn't know why the older girl decided to stay for as long as she did either. Hell, Soifon didn't even know why Yoruichi was back now. A mystery as always, maybe that was what was so alluring about her. The ebony girl was as elusive as a cat.

"Hey!" A hand came down smacking the back of Soifon's head. She straightened up shooting a glare back at the older girl who had smacked her. Well, Yoruichi wasn't that alluring at the moment. "We are trying to plan here. We have to come up with a project for the Cultural Festival."

"Let's just do something with Martial Arts." Soifon complained rubbing the spot where she was smacked. "I'm sure we are all more than qualified. If I get to beat a few people up doing this I'll be satisfied."

"Don't you think that is a little violent?" Kurosaki piped in.

"Like you're one to talk, Kurosaki." Soifon growled back at the boy.

"I agree with Ichigo." The soft spoken Sado spoke up then politely. "If it helps any I can cook."

"That is good!" Yoruichi exclaimed excitedly pointing at Sado. "We can do some sort of restaurant!"

"Restaurant?" Tatsuki groaned scratching her head. "What about a haunted house or something?"

"Haunted house?" Soifon scoffed turning her nose at the tomboy across the table. "How cliche can you get?"

"Oh yeah?" Tatsuki fumed obviously irritated by that statement. "It is still better than your idea."

Things were starting to get a little tense but that was only to be expected considering who was involved. As the team captain Yoruichi tried to maintain control, that wasn't exactly working at the moment. The group of teenagers continued suggesting ideas, some of which were completely impossible. After a brief argument between Soifon and Ichigo there was a brief silence.

That was when someone fell right through the half opened sliding door into the room. The five of them looked over at the girl who had fallen into the room so clumsily. Behind the girl was a boy in glasses with the red Disciplinary Committee armband. Tatsuki broke this awkward silence.

"Orihime?!" She got up from her seat running over to check on the girl who had faceplanted in front of them. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" Orihime exclaimed loudly nodding her head repeatedly. Soifon winced at the volume of her voice, this girl would give Yoruichi a run for her money in annoying the thin girl. She was grateful that her Cultural Festival group was this small and just hardly bearable.

"Are you guys a Cultural Festival group?" The boy in the glasses asked looking over each of them. "Inoue, you can go with them. Next year make sure you come to school when we pick groups." Soifon felt like screaming, she'd pull all her hair out before this was over. With his job seemingly done the boy in the doorway turned on his heels starting back down the hall.

"Oh!" Orihime hoped to her feet quickly waving after him. "Thank you for being so nice to me, Uryu!" While she was busy yelling after the Disciplinary Committee boy Soifon looked over at Ichigo. For some reason the strawberry had an annoyed look on his face, was it possible he felt the same way about Orihime? That was impossible for a chivalrous bastard like Kurosaki... What was it then?

"What's eating you?" Soifon asked in a bored tone trying to sound uninterested.

"That jerk in the glasses." Ichigo mumbled. "He completely ignored me even though I've known him half my life."

"Seems like a total d-bag." Soifon agreed before directing her gaze back to Orihime. "With horrible taste too."

"Welcome to the crew!" Yoruichi greeted Orihime with a big pat on her back before shoving her toward the table. "Now tell me, fresh meat! Do you have any good ideas for us?"

"Oh- I-... Me?" Orihime choked on her words looking around at all the eyes on her. "Well... How about a maid cafe?"

What a stupid idea. Did she really think they'd go for something like that? Soifon noticed Yoruichi's face then, that smirk, that look in her eyes. Soifon knew at that moment that this was a lost cause, there would be no changing Yoruichi's mind.

_Maid cafe?_

_Well... Shit._

._oO Softie Oo._


	5. ღBehind Youღ

Soifon wasn't happy with what her group was planning for the Cultural Festival. She couldn't imagine herself wearing a maid outfit, how embarrassing would that be for her! More like a traumatic experience. This is why Soifon had been skipping their daily meetings after school. She tried her utmost to avoid Yoruichi as much as she could as well. The older girl was pestering her as always.

The younger girl was on her way home looking completely bored. She was currently skipping one of those all important after school meetings with her group. The most annoying part of it all was Orihime. She had gotten very familiar with Soifon in a very short period of time. The fear Soifon was able to strike in other students didn't appear to effect Orihime. All Soifon wanted now was a nice peaceful walk home. Though she should have known such a thing was too much to ask for now a days.

"Sneak attack!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly something was over her face blocking the air from her mouth and nose. Soifon struggled against the sudden attack trying to counter though all she really did was flail her arms about. It took a moment but her harasser released her from the strong grip on her face. Quickly she pulled whatever it was off.

There was growling between gasping as she looked down at a black snow cap with cat ears on the top. The identity of the attacker was easy to confirm then. Soifon glanced behind her to see Yoruichi standing there grinning. _Damn bitch._ Soifon angrily threw the cap back at the other girl who caught it.

"We haven't played sneak attack since we were little." Soifon pointed out clearly irritated. "Let's not start back up now."

"Why not?" Yoruichi asked playfully tossing the cap back at Soifon. "You always played it so much.~"

"That is because I never won and I'm a sore loser." Soifon admitted looking at the cap in her hand. It was much too hot out here to be wearing snow caps, Yoruichi's love for cats was strong. Soifon wouldn't put it passed her to be wearing this thing in the middle of summer. "I got hungry so I was heading home." A blatant lie.

"The thing you should being doing is bringing back snacks to the club room for everyone!" Yoruichi exclaimed happily throwing her hands up into the air to emphasize her point.

"Like I'd buy snacks for everyone."

"That is exactly what you are going to do." Yoruichi told the other girl politely. "You've been running out on us the past couple of days so you owe us that much."

Soifon threw the cap back at Yoruichi harder than the last time. The ebony girl of course was able to catch it quite easily. The paler girl wasn't at all happy with this arrangement Yoruichi seemed to be making. Though there seemed to be no choice in the matter... Especially when Yoruichi marched over and grabbed her by the arm to pull her along.

She was able to negotiate her release from Yoruichi's grasp, she'd be flat broke by the end of the day. Soifon should've known there would be repercussions for neglecting Yoruichi's Cultural Festival activities. The older girl was never a person you should cross. It was strange, Soifon thought she'd gotten a little tougher over the last three years without her. Apparently not.

They were on their way to nearest convenience store when they were stopped. It didn't look like they'd be buying snacks after all. They were passing under a bridge when a shady looking teenager called out to them.

The stranger had unruly long light blue hair, he looked very unfriendly. His pupils narrowed into slits as he looked between the two girls before he smirked. "Those uniforms are from Karakura High right?" He asked gruffly before they could answer he continued talking. "Do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Who the hell is asking?" Soifon growled narrowing her eyes on the boy standing in front of them. He looked like a troublemaker and Soifon never ran from a fight. The uniform that he was wearing was that of a rival school as well, Espada Academy.

"It's Grimmjow." He answered back with a sneer, he didn't like her tone of voice. "Do you know the bastard or not?"

"What if we do?" Yoruichi spoke this time. Unlike Soifon she was completely polite to the Espada punk.

"I'd get you to take me to him." Grimmjow smirked enjoying Yoruichi's tone of voice this time. It gave him a sense of control that made him feel good. "We have some unfinished business."

"So you are after Kurosaki over some petty schoolyard fight." Soifon huffed rolling her eyes. That statement was ironic coming from her who had been in dozens of petty schoolyard fights with Ichigo. Still... "If you have a problem with Kurosaki why don't you settle it with me?"

"Soifon-" Yoruichi began to protest this decision but Soifon was quick to shut her down.

"Shuddup will ya? This is me making up for ditching you guys. I'm making sure there won't be anymore distractions between now and the end of the festival." Soifon explained simply. Though she left out the fact she couldn't really afford snacks for everyone... Making things up with her fists instead of her pockets came much easier to the juvenile teen.

"You want me to fight a bitch like you?" Grimmjow chuckled looking away from Soifon obviously not taking her seriously. "Listen just take me to Kurosaki alright...?"

Looking away from Soifon was always thugs first mistake, underestimating her was their second. Grimmjow was just able to avoid being punched in the face by a hair. He stumbled backwards away from the girl before catching his balance. She surprised him with her speed, they were a least a few feet away when he glanced away. Soifon could close the distance quick. On top of that he could tell the force of that punch would've decked him.

"I'll beat it out of you then." Grimmjow licked his lips taking a step toward Soifon.

She was completely ready for him. It wasn't a shock to her that this idiot wasn't passed hitting a girl and she wouldn't have it any other way. Soifon impending brawl was interrupted when a purple pony tail that tickled her nose. The next thing she knew she was staring at Yoruichi's back. The older girl's arms were stretched out shielding Soifon from view.

_Protecting her after all this time huh?_

_.oO 1990 Oo._

Soifon was on the ground curling herself into a ball. She was trying to shield herself from the cruel words of the bullies around her. Soifon wasn't a fighter, she didn't know the first thing about fighting. She wasn't a mean girl either, she couldn't bring herself to hurl insults back at the bullies.

"Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size!" A new voice broke into the ones harassing her.

Soifon looked up just in time to see a flash of purple. There was another girl standing in front of her, arms outstretched keeping her safe from those bullies. The strange girl was bigger than the bully boys, she must be a little older than them all. The bullies decided it wasn't worth testing the new girl probably by the fierce look in her golden eyes, they retreated.

Thick snowflakes fell from a cloudy sky as a young Yoruichi turned to look down at the girl on the cold ground. She extended a hand covered by a mitten to Soifon with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey you're pretty cute." Yoruichi teased in that usual way of hers for the first time.

A blush colored Soifon's tear stained cheeks as she reached up to take the other girl by the hand. For that point forward Yoruichi started coming to play with Soifon everyday outside the foster home. In the spring of 1990, Soifon had moved into old man Yamamoto's house with Yoruichi and the others.

The rest is just history.

_.oO 1998 Oo._

"What the hell now?" Grimmjow growled still not letting his guard down this time.

"Yoruichi..." Soifon mumbled under her breath not moving an inch. Her cold grey eyes not glancing away from her old friend's back for an instant. It was a sight she hadn't seen in so long, it made her feel warm. Still it was no longer needed, right? "I don't need to rely on you anymore."

"You've done enough fighting." Yoruichi stated firmly causing Soifon to stiffen a bit. Almost as if she sensed the tension Yoruichi looked over her shoulder grinning at the shorter girl. "Besides I'm a little bit rusty." She threw up the peace sign causing Soifon to massage the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Let's do this already. Whether it is one bitch or the other it doesn't matter." Grimmjow complained beginning to feel impatient. At this point he didn't think he'd care if they came at him at the same time. All he wanted out of this was to find out where that damn Kurosaki was.

"Yeah, yeah." Yoruichi stepped forward cracking her fingers. She seemed completely unfazed by the boy, that just pissed him off more. "I'm ready when you are."

_Finally._ Grimmjow rushed the highschool girl wasting no time to begin throwing hay makers. None of his punches landed, good thing too, he was putting all his body weight into each swing. If they wanted to fight like men he'd treat them like men, hell one of them was wearing a boy's uniform.

Yoruichi was much too quick for Grimmjow. She avoided his punches effortlessly swaying from side to side. Still he was putting enough pressure on her to keep backing her up. Soifon felt her stomach knot up watching this, she never liked watching Yoruichi fight. It made Soifon feel powerless, still she knew better than to interfere with Yoruichi's battle.

Grimmjow was starting to feel more frustrated as this fight continued. Was she going to throw a punch or keep running away from him? Her mobility was unbelievable he'd grant her that much. The bluenette was starting to wonder if she could actually pack a punch at this point.

Growing tired of this game Grimmjow threw a kick that connected stiffly to the girl's thigh. He smiled widely seeing her wince, those kickboxing classes paid off. _He had her._ He threw a punch from over his head bringing it down to crush her.

His eyes widened when Yoruichi stopped his punch in the palm of her hand. The look in her eyes made him shiver, she looked like a wild cat he had just pissed off. It was then she jumped into the air balancing herself on his fist she hung upside down for a moment.

She looked as though she was floating and there was hardly any pressure on his arm like she was weightless. Grimmjow was so shocked he didn't have time to react. A tiny fist was smashed into his face. He crumpled onto the ground clutching his now bloodied nose. Yoruichi landed back onto her feet easily before turning on her heels walking back over to Soifon.

"Let's go." Yoruichi said pleasantly like she hadn't just been in a fight.

"Is he going to be okay?" Soifon asked looking over Yoruichi's shoulder at the boy on the ground. Blood was staining the collar of his white uniform, he peeked between bloody fingers glaring at the two of them... He looked like the type to hold a grudge.

"Just a broken nose." Yoruichi shrugged before claiming Soifon's hand beginning to pull her away from under the bridge. "You know you surprised me."

"How so?" Soifon asked sparing one last look at the boy named Grimmjow before allowing herself to be pulled away. The Demon of Karakura High could handle that Espada Academy punk if he tried anything else... She decided to try and put the incident to the back of her mind.

"You were ready to take that guy on for Kurosaki's sake?" Yoruichi teased playfully. "Are you guys friends now?"

_Wait!_ She was just about to do that wasn't she? What the hell, that was so out of character for her...

"I-I don't have friends." Soifon spat out quickly before trying to pull her hand free from Yoruichi. "You can let go now."

"Not until you buy snacks.~"

"I still have to buy snacks?!"

_.oO Behind You Oo._

**A/N: Gears are moving around here.~ Patience my readers, patience. In the next few chapters you'll get to see lots of festival things so it'll be fun! Please look forward to it!**


End file.
